<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cruel Summer by McDanno4Evah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595155">Cruel Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno4Evah/pseuds/McDanno4Evah'>McDanno4Evah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno4Evah/pseuds/McDanno4Evah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Daniel's encounter with Kreese had gone a little differently?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Past Daniel LaRusso/Amanda LaRusso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this probably isn't interesting to some, but oh well, the plot bunnies whispered sweet nothings into my ears and I was helpless to stop them. Labelled as Johnny/Daniel, they don't get together until later. Let me know if you want more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“-I'll be there, don't worry, alright?” Daniel told his ex-wife and hung up the phone. It was then that he was distracted by a noise in the garden, the sounds of fists connecting with a punching bag. “Robbie?”</p><p>Daniel opened the door and headed outside, “I guess the early bird catches the wor-”</p><p>He froze dead in his tracks when he saw one John Kreese, definitely not dead, in front of him beside the punching bag with a cigar in hand. Daniel's smile quickly dropped and his face became etched with fear.</p><p>“It's a cute little place you got here,” Kreese commented, a smug grin on his face. He lit up his cigar. “Do you teach karate or gardening?”</p><p>“So this is what it's come to? Breaking and entering?” Daniel asked as Kreese approached.</p><p>“I'm just here to say thank you.”</p><p>“Thank me for what?” Daniel spat, approaching.</p><p>“Well, taking our weakest soldiers from our ranks. That was kind,” Kresse told him. Daniel couldn't help but stare in disbelief at the man in front of him.</p><p>“Soldiers.” He stated, sickened. “They're kids.”</p><p>“We were all kids once,” Kresse said simply, “You may think you've got the best of Johnny Lawrence, but I promise you... this time I won't let him lose.”</p><p>“Lose what?” Daniel asked in confusion, “This isn't war.”</p><p>“Sure it is,” Kreese said, stepping foreword even more, “War never ends, peace is just the lull between battles.”</p><p>Daniel didn't expect the fist that was driven towards his stomach but was just barely able to block it. He quickly jumped back and got into his fighting stance, protecting his left leg. </p><p>“I see that leg's still bothering you, how pathetic,” Kreese jeered and followed Daniel's lead into a fighting stance. Kreese struck first, faking a hit in one direction before nailing the younger man in the ribs. </p><p>Daniel quickly realized with a few more slipped blocks the other man was relentless and that the only way this would end is with the crane kick. His body was in agony, though he got in a good deal of hits, and he slowly lifted his left leg and his arms. Kreese smirked and Daniel felt a pit of dread in his gut.</p><p>He kicked. Kreese caught him by the foot, barely flinching, and brought his elbow down on the knee. Daniel's scream of pain echoed through the garden and he fell to the ground. The abuse didn't end as the younger man clutched his pain-filled knee.</p><p> A boot connected with his ribs and he let out a muffled  cry as he felt something crack, a few more kicks ensued before suddenly they stopped. He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, to see Kreese standing over him.</p><p>“Did you really think you could attack Cobra Kai and there wouldn't be any consequences?” Kreese asked before landing a hit to his head that knocked him unconscious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Enemy, A Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You asked for it, more whumping later</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr LaRusso?” Robby entered the small building. When there was no answer he assumed Daniel was outside. He opened the door and stepped out. The first thing he noticed was a small, smudged spot of blood about the size of a fist on the dirt. “Mr LaRusso?!”</p><p>Robbie looked around frantically before seeing a sneaker poking out from the side of the house, he raced over. His mentor came into view, laying unconscious as if he had been dragging himself towards the side gate. </p><p>“Holy shit,” Robby whispered in shock. He fell to his knees and rolled Daniel onto his back, lightly smacking his face to try and wake him up after checking his pulse. “Mr LaRusso! Wake up!”</p><p>Thinking quickly, Robby pulled out his phone and called an ambulance. As he waited, he continued to try and wake up his mentor. Eventually, the man groaned, opening his eyes and frowning intensely.</p><p>“Who did this?” Robby asked, scared. He had never seen the man in this state before and it made him uneasy. </p><p>“Kreese.” Daniel said quietly. Robby was startled, John Kreese was dead as far as he knew. A tear slipped from his eyes when he finally heard the sirens of the ambulance. As soon as the ambulance arrived, Robby was pushed to the side as they worked on Daniel and the moment they loaded him into the ambulance, he ran.</p><p>Before he knew it, he was in front of the Cobra Kai dojo. He pushed the door open to see it was empty.</p><p>“Dad?” Robby called. He needed someone and he knew his mother still wasn't at home. He looked everywhere and he was nowhere to be seen. He didn't know what else to do so he sat in the corner of an office. </p><p>He waited for hours until he heard the door open and he poked his head out to see a dead man walking in. He quickly hid in the closet on the far wall, just closing the door when Kreese walked into the small office. He watched through the slats in the door and eventually saw his dad walk in. He stayed silent when they got into a heated discussion.</p><p>“-I don't ever want to see you in this dojo again,” Johnny told Kreese, he saw the man leave the room and the bell ring, signalling him leaving. Robby finally emerged from the closet, face still tear stained.</p><p>“Dad?” Robby asked, Johnny whirled around to see his son, utterly confused.</p><p>“Robby? What were you doing in there?” He finally noticed the tear tracks, “What happened?”</p><p>“It's Mr LaRusso,” Robby said quietly. Johnny's concerned expression turned to anger.</p><p>“What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?” Johnny asked angrily. Robby shook his head frantically.</p><p>“He was jumped at Miyagi Do this morning, he was laying unconscious outside and I called an ambulance, I ran here as soon as they left.” Robby told him then started sobbing. Johnny grabbed his keys and guided Robby outside to his car.</p><p>“Which hospital?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Accusations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to anyone reading this, I appreciate it. Just a side note, Robby and Samantha haven't met until now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny payed no attention to the speed limits as he gunned it to the hospital. It was unsettling to Johnny to see his son this way, he always had this stone exterior when it came to his father. </p>
<p>“Did he wake up at all?” Johnny asked. Robby frowned and then nodded.</p>
<p>“Just for a minute, I asked him what happened... and he said one word before he passed out again,” Robby told his father, his voice slowly turning angry. Johnny turned, stunned at the sudden change.</p>
<p>“What did he say?” He asked. Robby figured his father was lucky that he decided to get rid of that man today. </p>
<p>“Kreese.” Robby spat the word out like it was a foul taste in his mouth. Johnny's grip on the wheel tightened, his knuckles going white and his face contorting in anger.</p>
<p>“That slimy little FUCK!” Johnny yelled, bringing his fist down on the wheel. “They told me he was trouble but I didn't listen. I didn't fucking listen.” </p>
<p>Robby didn't ask who 'they' were, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He was too busy lost in his thoughts, asking himself why he couldn't have gotten there before this happened so he could try and stop it. </p>
<p>They pulled into the parking lot a minute later and parked before racing inside. In the waiting room they saw Amanda and Samantha. Amanda stood when she saw Johnny and Robby enter.</p>
<p>“You.” Amanda hissed, standing up and walking over. “You think you could just do this to Daniel and get away with it?”</p>
<p>Johnny looked shocked at the accusation. Daniel and Amanda had a mutual divorce shortly after Anthony was born and they remained friends and business partners. Robby had met Amanda when he was working at the dealership and they had become well acquainted with each other.</p>
<p>“It wasn't him!” Robby shouted, stepping in front of Amanda as it looked like she was about to slap Johnny. Amanda immediately backed down. </p>
<p>“Then who did?” She asked, still eyeing Johnny warily. </p>
<p>“John Kreese,” Robby told her, finally getting her to settle down and focus her anger towards the person who was really responsible for this.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry Johnny, I shouldn't have assumed.” Amanda apologized. Johnny just waved a hand, dismissing the accusation. </p>
<p>“It's fine, you're under a lot of stress, I understand,” Johnny told her. “Any news yet?” </p>
<p>“No, they brought him into surgery as soon as he got here, we've been waiting since then,” Amanda told him as they sat down in the chairs. They sat mostly in silence, minus the idle chat between Samantha and Robby and Johnny and Amanda while they waited for news.</p>
<p>“I'm still sorry for my outburst earlier. When Daniel okay again, and he will be, you should come to one of our family dinners as an apology from me,” Amanda told him. Johnny smiled at the kind gesture and nodded slightly.</p>
<p>“I might just take you up on that,” Johnny told her. It was then that they saw two police approach.</p>
<p>“Were you the one who found Mr. LaRusso?” The policewoman asked Robby. He nodded. “Did he manage to tell you anything about what happened?”</p>
<p>“John Kreese did this, Mr. LaRusso told me when he woke up briefly,” Robby told them, anger in his voice. The officer nodded, writing the name down.</p>
<p>“We'll look into it, thank you for your time,” she told him and the officers walked away. It was then that a doctor emerged from behind double doors.</p>
<p>“Daniel LaRusso?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Johnny and co. find out about Daniel's condition and Johnny finds himself somewhere that maybe he was always meant to be.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group stood as Daniel's name was announced and approached the doctor who was clad head to toe in scrubs.</p>
<p>“Are you family?” The doctor asked, Johnny's heart sped up. He and Robby weren't family, would they be allowed in to see him?</p>
<p>“I'm his ex-wife and this is his daughter. Is he okay?” Amanda asked, the doctor eyed the duo next to her, “They're family friends.”</p>
<p>“Come with me,” the doctor told them and lead them past the double doors into a hall, they were lead into Daniel's room to see another doctor. Their stomachs seemed to all drop at once when they saw the man in the bed, stitches in multiple areas on his face and chest leading under bandages, a tube down his throat and his leg elevated.</p>
<p>“I'm Doctor Jameson, I am Mr LaRusso's doctor while he's staying with us. It was touch and go for a while, Mr LaRusso had a punctured lung due to multiple broken ribs, which was why we had to take him in right away don't. We repaired most of the damage done.</p>
<p>His knee has been hyper extended to the point that his ACL ruptured and his patella was dislocated, due to his previous knee injury and problems resulting from that previous injury, we highly suggest surgery if he regains consciousness and when he is well enough. Though we recommend surgery, we can see if it will heal on it's own and decide after a few weeks. Along with that he has multiple bruises, lacerations and a significant blow to the head, we will be taking him to get a CT scan in a few minutes to see if there was any damage done. Any questions?” The doctor finally asked after his long description. </p>
<p>“If he wakes up?” Robby asked, finally breaking his silence.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry, we won't know much until the CT scan is done. The human brain is a very complicated, very fragile thing that we are still trying to figure out. He could be unconscious for weeks, months, years, or he may not wake up at all. I'm letting you know this now because we need to expect the worst until we get his results and then we go from there. Anything else?” The doctor asked patiently </p>
<p>“I don't think so,” Amanda told the doctor, who nodded.</p>
<p>“If you think of any, press the call button and ask the nurse, if she can't answer, she'll come get me,” The doctor left after the group nodded. Amanda and the teens moved towards the bed but Johnny stood back. </p>
<p>He slowly brought a hand up to cover his mouth, finally processing the shock of seeing Daniel in the hospital bed. Tears welled up in his eyes as the guilt set in; he should have listened to his gut about Kreese, he shouldn't have brought that man back into the dojo. So much was happening at once... first Tommy now this. </p>
<p>Johnny did the only thing he could think of. He ran. He ran until the burning of his lungs and muscles outweighed the pain of guilt. He found himself standing in front of a house with a row of classic cars out front that he was sure he'd never seen before but felt like he was meant to be there... like he belonged. </p>
<p>He heard noises coming from behind the house and felt drawn to investigate. He opened the gate to the back slowly and entered. The noises, he realized were kiais. He was stunned when he entered a garden, recognizing some of his previous students. What he saw in the garden was a bunch of teenagers, no gis, no mats, just kids, practicing karate in the open garden. The realization finally struck him... this was Miyagi-Do. </p>
<p>The kids turned when they heard the gate close, all eyes falling onto Johnny.</p>
<p>“Sensei Lawrence? Where's Mr LaRusso? He should have been here by now.” He didn't know who said it but it was one of his previous students. Johnny was equally as confused.</p>
<p>“Didn't you all hear what happened?” He asked, trying not to choke up. He saw a few frowns and shaking of heads. He cleared his throat as the kids surrounded him.</p>
<p>“Your sensei was attacked here this morning,” Johnny told them. There was a second of shocked silence before everyone started asking questions. “He's in the hospital, and truthfully, it's pretty bad.”</p>
<p>“Who did this?” Demetri asked. Johnny recognized him from his short time at Cobra Kai. He continued to fight back the tears to maintain his composure in front of Daniel's students. </p>
<p>“Kreese.” He said simply, a few of his previous students started to approach him threateningly, “I had nothing to do with this, I threw him out of the dojo this morning and told him not to come back. I'm as angry with him as I'm sure you all are. Hell, if I see him again, I'll kill him myself.”</p>
<p>The students quickly backed down. </p>
<p>“Welcome to Miyagi-Do, Sensei Lawrence. Will you let us know what's happening?” Demetri asked. Johnny felt as though he underestimated this kid. He nodded.</p>
<p>“I'll get Robby to let you know what's going on,” Johnny told him. “I'm going back to the hospital, if you all want to come, you can.”</p>
<p>“I don't think we'd all fit in your car.” Demetri pointed out. Johnny frowned.</p>
<p>“I didn't drive here,” Johnny said, which confused Demetri, “I ran.” </p>
<p>“The hospital is 13 miles away...” One of the other kids trailed off. Johnny shrugged it off like it was nothing. </p>
<p>“Then we better go before visiting hours are over.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PS Johnny didn't know it was Miyagi-Do because in this story, the sign was being fixed from Hawk etc destroying the place.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>